1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to non-metallic fences and the securing mechanisms thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Convention metal fence systems are common. However, there is a need in the art to provide a resilient non-metallic fence system. The present invention addresses this and other needs.